Kira Allens
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4b0082; color:#ffffff;" | Description |- | Japanese: | Akira Aren |- | Kanji: |明·アレン |- | Alternate Names: |Kira Evans(Undercover) Vampire Freak Victim of Crash 212 |- | Appears in: |Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Typhoon, White Out |- | Age: |17(Fortune Cup) 18(WRGP) 19(Team 5Ds Future) 27(Finale Timeskip) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4b0082; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Status: | Mechanical Engineer |- | Relatives: | Molly Allens(Sister) Lillian Allens(Mother; deceased) Cody(Grandfather: deceased) Paxton Allens(Father) Jenatte Carls(Stepmother) |- | Gender: | Female |- | Deck: | Vampire |} Kira Allens Kira Allens, (明·アレン Aren Akira), is the older sister of Molly Allens and the daugher of Paxton Allens. She is one of the signers that has the mark of the body of the Crimson Dragon on her right arm. Kira hardly made any sort of the interaction with anyone besides Molly and her former college roommate Bridget. Her deck, which consists of vampires, respresent her dark side that she had developed after losing so many people who were important to her plus the anger and hatred she had towards her father. Design Originally, Kira had short black hair that swung above her shoulders. After she left for college, she drastically changed her image to avoid attention of the car accidents and the hospital incident. She has a dark purple asymmetrical bob hairstyle with the hair hanging on the left side of her shoulder. She wears a gray jacket unzipped, revealing the black tank top that is a bit short on her, revealing her stomach a bit. She wears plain dark blue jeans being held up by a red belt and gray boots. She is usually wearing small silver hoop earrings and a black digital watch on her right wrist. Kira designed her own Duel Disk as well as her Duel Runner. Her Duel Disk has two black bat wings connected to a broken bloody purple heart in the middle and two fangs coming out at the end and middle of the bat wings. Her Duel Disk takes form of a light-weight arm warmer with a turning wrist band that can activate/deactivate it. Personality Kira had a tendency to keep all of her emotions bottled up and when her emotions are released, her emotions seem to be able to take over completely, leaving her unaware what just happened. Because of this, she suffers constant fatigue attacks that occur quite frequently. She is extremely protective over Molly and would do anything to protect and help her in any way. She even went as far as slapping Sayer during the Fortune Cup when he approached Molly without warning. Apart from her dark and emotionless appearance, Molly has been the only known person to have been able to make her smile. Besides Molly, her mother and grandpa were the only people she had ever respected and truly cared about. Fortunately, later in the anime, she starts to open up and smile more often. Her fatigue attacks also don't occur quite as frequently. Kira had never been able to fully enjoy her duels due to her fatigue attacks, so she either had to force her opponent to attack her directly or to quickly end the duel with her Vampire X Dragon. Because of the incident between her and her father, she addresses to him by his name, sometimes angering him because he is her father. Biography 'Childhood' Kira spent most of her time with her grandpa Cody, whom she called "Code" instead of "grandpa". He was a widower who was a mechanical engineer for a repair shop and a secret card designer. She developed an interest with his work and wished to learn. When her grandpa got into an accident at work, he had developed early stages of dementia and did not remember who Kira was. Kira was crushed and was depressed for many weeks. Her grandpa miraculously regained his memory when she showed him her creation, but a few days later, when her family came to visit again, he was on the oxygen tank. The doctors said he had attempted to get up and fell down and fractured many bones. They say that he is brain dead and the oxygen tank is the only thing keeping him alive. Kira refused to let her parents take him off the oxygen tank, for she believed he would wake up again, but after a few months before Molly was born, she started losing hope. She finally gave the doctors permission to allow him to pass away, but refused to attend his funeral. (In the dub version, her grandpa was in a paralyzed state in the hospital and Kira couldn't bear to see him anymore). When Molly was born(or so her parents said she was), her mother died of child birth (In the dub version, she left off-screen), she chose to treat Molly with the same kindness her grandpa did. When introducing her sister to Dueling, Molly claimed she could see the card in front of her. Kira was oblivious of what Molly was talking about, played along and pretended she could see them too. Kira made a promise to her that she'll make Molly her own deck from scratch. When Molly turned 6, Kira took her to an aquarium for her birthday, which gave Kira the inspiration to make Molly's deck based off the aquarium creatures she liked. Unfortunately, Molly later developed a rare eye disease that affected her eye sight, causing her to go blind. When her father confronted her and tried to put the blame on Kira, Kira's anger kept inside of her snapped as she sent a powerful punch into her father's face. At that moment, the hospital had just been surrounded by a huge bubble and water. She left her unconscious father on the ground and ran into the hospital to save her sister. Kira had secretly managed to apply for a school for teens 16 and above and was accepted. She was intending on improving her knowledge in mechanical engineering. Her father reluctantly allowed her to attend, for he was still in shock and pain from Kira's punch and did not want to talk to her any longer then he had to. Kira ensured Molly that she will still make her deck, only that she can become the first blind duelist in the world and that she'll need to concentrate on understanding braille in order to achieve that goal. Before Kira left, she conversed with Molly's nurse and gave her instructions on how to care for Molly while she was gone. At School Upon her arrival at her school, she met Bridget Tziktli, On her way back home, she encountered countless numbers of Duelists she referred to as "drunkards" and took every single one of them out on her third turn with her Vampire X Dragon. During one of the duels, the "drunkard" made her temper snap, which resulted to the birth of her Crimson Dragon Birthmark and to the drunkard's defeat. Once she reached her home, she saw a woman outside with Molly whom Kira assumed was their stepmother. She crept up behind her stepmother and was reaching out to give her a scare. As soon as she reached out, her Crimson Dragon Birthmark began glowing, causing her stepmother to faint. Due to Molly's inability to see, she had no idea what had happened to her stepmother, but was glad to hear Kira's voice. After leaving a note on her unconscious stepmother, she sped back to her apartment with Molly. 'Fortune Cup' Before the Fortune Cup started, Luna and Leo saw her leaning against a street railing next to her Duel Runner. Molly was sitting on her Duel Runner, looking like she was looking through her deck. Kira arranged for Molly to be able to participate in the tournament, saying that she won't disappoint them, making them think she could be a Signer. Luna recognized her and said that her cards feel dark and empty to her. Her first opponent was Atrum Deason, who she saw as an amateur duelist and defeated him with her signature card, Vampire X Dragon. After the duel was over, someone in the crowd suddenly screamed "VAMPIRE FREAK!" which resulted to a domino effect of gasps and whispers. Not caring, she walked away with a shocked Atrum standing dead still on the ground. Molly was listening to the Duel and asked her if she was alright with all those people thinking she was a vampire freak. While contemplating, she said to not worry about it and she should get be getting ready for her duel. Meanwhile, Goodwin and Jeager were contemplating whether Kira or Pryce was a Signer and agreed they'll make their decision once they evaluate Molly's performance. After Molly's duel against Colette, Kira was up to duel Yusei in a Turbo Duel. During their Duel, Kira seemed emotionless dueling and seemed to be encountering another one of her fatigue attacks. She could have ended the duel with her face down card, but could see Yusei had more at stake than losing, so she ordered Yusei to attack her directly and end the duel. Right when he was about to attack, both their Crimson Dragon Birthmarks started glowing. Unfortunately when Zigzix's D-Sensor activated, he thought it was Yusei's mark, leaving Kira as a simple win-lose for Yusei. Kira disappeared as soon as the duel ended with Yusei's attack with Stardust Dragon. After she parked her Duel Runner, her fatigue attack took over and she was unconscious on the floor. She awoken just when Molly was about to finish her duel against Akiza. She got out to the arena to see Sayer approaching Molly. She quietly walked up to Sayer, who had just freaked Molly out, and sent a powerful slap across his face, sending him to the ground. While Sayer tried explaining he was trying to take her to a better place for her powers, Kira says "I don't care who or what you want, but be glad that all I did was smack you." before walking away with a shaky Molly. Akiza was both shocked and enraged that Kira had slapped the person who was most important to her and stormed after her, but lost sight of her. Kira meets Akiza, Yusei, Leo, Luna, and Dex for a brief moment when she was stepping out of Molly's room. She told Akiza that Molly wanted to thank her for the duel and that she wishes to be able to duel her again. Yusei then asked her about the marks, but Kira said she has to go soon, so they'll talk some other time. At that moment, her mark started glowing, so she left quickly. It is unknown whether Kira and Pryce left during Yusei's duel against Akiza or his duel against Jack. 'Dark Signers' Kira's fatigue attacks were occurring more frequently than usual; so frequently that she can barely even make her way out of her apartment without feeling faint. She was starting to suspect it was because of the Mark of the Dragon, which had been etched into her arm ever since the Fortune Cup. At that moment, her mark started painfully throbbing during Yusei's duel against Kalin. She ended up fainting as the pain was too excruciating. She woke up as soon as Yusei was attack by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. She declared she had enough of all this and grabbed her stuff, told Molly that she'll be gone for a while, and trudged down to the front door. Unfortunately, she had no idea where she was suppose to start looking, so she decided that she better start at the Arcadia Movement Building. She was shortly stopped by an old college friend, Bridget Tziktli. At first, Kira normally attempted to converse with her, but Bridget stated she wasn't here to catch up, she was here to get revenge for ruining her life. Oblivious of what she was talking about, she tried redeeming herself by explaining, but was cut off by Bridget's shrill voice saying she was a Dark Signer here to make her suffer. During the Duel, Kira demanded to know why Bridget joined the Dark Signers and why she wants to make her suffer. Bridget then exploded and practically screamed how Kira had so-call "left and forgotten about her" and how she had ruined her life. Kira then turned the duel into a huge argument, only to be stopped by Bridget's maniacal laugh as she sacrificed her two Bubble Tokens to summon Earthbound Immortal Sira Sira. Kira watched in dismay as Bridget's Earthbound Immortal was absorbing all the citizens around and inside her apartment building. Her mark starts glowing and throbbing painfully, but she ignored the pain as she braces herself for Bridget's attack. Right when Bridget was about to attack, a wave of water splashed Bridget, surprising both Bridget and Kira. Looking up, she felt a familiar feeling of the hospital incident four years ago happening again. She didn't even notice Bridget had left as she rushed back into the apartment to rescue Molly. Later after rescuing Molly, she found a note stuck on to the lamppost Bridget has disappeared behind the night before. The note said, "They're at Goodwin's mansion." Staring at the note for a few minutes, she stormed off to get Molly ready to hit the road on her Duel Runner. She had to find Trudge first to know the location. She reached his mansion when they were leaving his mansion. "Yusei, remember how I said we'll talk some other time? Well, now's the time." After they explained to her what the mark on her arm was and what the purpose of the mark was, she had a tremendous headache from all the information. She didn't quite understand why she was the Signer and not her sister, because she was a psychic duelist who could communicate with Duel spirits. They didn't know what to say and followed Goodwin towards the helicopter that was taking them to the Satellite. During their flight to Satellite, Kira sort of zoned out because of another one of her fatigue attacks, but once landing, she realized she was experiencing air sickness. She told Molly to go in the house while she was out in the woods for a bit to get rid of her motion sickness. During the meal, Kira asked Martha if she could crash on a couch. She woke up as soon as Yusei and Akiza returned from Yusei's duel against Roman. After they were confronted by the Dark Signers, Kira told Molly to stay put at Martha's place until they returned. She headed toward the Scorpion Control Tower on her Duel Runner, but had to walk the rest of the way due to a collapsed building in the way. She then saw a trail of gum wrappers as she walked toward the building. A pop alarmed her, as she looked up, seeing Bridget on a raised platform. Bridget then pulled a lever that raised Kira up at the same level as Bridget. As Kira was being raised into the air, the floor below them opened, revealing a pool of water. The game was to duel while being up at least 20 feet in the air above water. The person who loses will be dropped in the water, which Bridget added that Kira will most definitely lose. During the duel, Bridget let stories of the past with her Gum Memos popping in her face, giving her flashbacks and visions of the past. Kira, quite impatient with Bridget's assumptions of Kira being the reason of her failures, activated Mystic Typhoon to stop all the popping. The entire field was cleared, making Bridget start to panic. Kira then activated her Bring Back the Dead, which brings back her Vampire Lady and The Unknown, which she used to syncro-summon Vampire X Dragon. She didn't attack though, instead let herself calmly talk. She explained everything, from the days in the dorm to the day they lost contact all together. Bridget finally understood and wanted to surrender to avoid the attack, when Sira Sira took control of her, which claimed Earthbound Immortal Sira Sira had a special ability of being able to come back to the field when Kira's field has one monster on her field. Luckily for Kira, it was still her turn, which stunned the controlled-Bridget. Kira equipped her dragon with Blood-Level Surge, increasing her dragon's attack points by 300, narrowly above Sira Sira, and attacked. Category:G3 (5D's) Category:Main